


刚好（ABO）

by Lucien_10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_10969/pseuds/Lucien_10969





	刚好（ABO）

>>>>

上初中的时候检测的确是Alpha，这些年也没怀疑过这个事情，分化期的话年龄也早就过去，虽然Taka从来不会特别因为自己流着Alpha的血液自豪，但有时候还是有点无趣，毕竟乐队每个成员都是Alpha（？）

但最近身体常常不正常，Taka就发觉可能大事不妙了

虽然不太可能，但他查了很多资料，也不是完全没有可能…

他可能是Omega...

“Mori酱？快点啦！不去party吗！” Ryota的大嗓门特别有穿透力，一下子激怒了还在烦恼的人

“哎呀！你走走走啦！” 把人赶出门外，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，无视他疑惑无辜的表情

如果自己是Omega…天呐，不敢想像！发情期，标记，怀孕…

Taka觉得自己真的要疯了

“唉…那只是有可能不是嘛…搞不好只是最近自己身体不好而已…” 垂头丧气的趴在沙发上，真是，心情糟到一点灵感都没了

“Taka？你没去party啊” 吉他手刚把吉他服侍好，走出来就看见不应该在这的主唱趴在练习室的沙发上，一脸死寂

“嗯…” Taka闷哼了声，头都不抬一下

“怎么了？” Toru坐到沙发的一边，拿出手机滑SNS，一旁的人一动都不动的不知道怎么了

“嗯…” Taka思考着该不该说出来，因为实在是有点荒唐，而且也怪别扭的……

重点是他好像…好像对这leader有种…不在控制内的情感，这让他有点害怕

“Taka？” 山下亨放下手机，Taka欲言又止的样子太不寻常，他也认真了起来

“Toru…我好像可能是Omega…”

…………

“Toru！你有没有听见啦！” Taka皱起眉抬头，那人还是一如往常的面无表情，接着他的手就轻轻的抚过自己的头顶

“你不会是的”

什么不会啊…你能保证吗…

>>>>

之后的几天Taka有好了一些，虽然他越来越感受的到身体奇怪的感觉，但几场live下来也是嗨到极致！用尽全力嘶吼在台上跑跳真的是最棒的事情了！

一如往常的live已经到了尾声，Taka握着立麦喘气，就剩下几首比较抒情的歌，今天的部分就要结束了

闭着眼哼唱歌词，脑子里翻出了很多以前的回忆，他很喜欢这样子的感觉，好像不怎么特别但是独一无二的

只是唱着他好像就发现了什么不对劲，有点不安的睁开了眼，好像有什么甜甜的味道在溢出，他不记得自己信息素的味道是这样的！

衣服摩擦肌肤的触感似乎都被放大了好几倍，身体变得敏感异常，他极力的克制着一切，他知道真的大事不妙了

是发情期…

紧张的扫了眼四周，还没有观众发现异常，团员不知道有没有察觉…

Taka只想赶紧结束这一切，还剩最后一首，他不知道他再这样下去会发生什么事…

在感受到后面分泌出东西时Taka简直要羞耻的当场死亡，搔痒的感觉难以忽略，他努力的维持意识，事情已经逐渐要脱离掌控

还好两首曲子结束的很快，Taka都顾不上谢幕结束的潦草，就直直的往后台跑，只是腿软的突然，他一下就要跌坐在阶梯上，还好那双手适时的扶住他，Toru的手…

“啊、谢谢…” Taka推开Toru，他无法相信此刻身体的敏感，被一碰就快要受不了的颤抖，他在心底偷偷祈祷没有人发现这一切…

“Taka” 那人低沉的声音喊了声自己的名字，不禁紧张了起来

“嗯？” 拜托…快说完啊！

那人若有所思的看着自己，过了几秒便一把抱起自己，无奈身板小没有反抗能力，Taka内心都要尖叫，他多担心Toru发现他已经克制不住起了反应的下身

一路上收获无数奇异眼光，Taka都想把自己给埋了，不知道Toru到底要去哪里，可神智已经越来越走远，他根本管不了这么多，身体和身体的每一下摩擦都是刺激，Taka紧咬着下唇，他知道只要一开口肯定就是呻吟连连

“啊！” 突然被扔到柔软的床上，Taka猝不及防的喊了出来，后知后觉慌张的用手捂住嘴，左看右看才看清原来已经到了酒店 “To..Toru？”

“Taka，你知道你发情期到了吗？” 话才刚落下，Alpha强大的信息素就充满了整个房间，Taka不自觉的闷声呻吟，身体里的欲望就要将他淹没，更何况眼前的Alpha是他有着特殊情感的人

“嗯…Toru、我…我真的是Omega” 满是鼻音显得特别可怜，又像是在撒娇，Taka难受的蹭着床单，眼睛仿佛随时都能溢出眼泪

“你的味道多甜你知道吗？那样在台上有多危险？” Toru把胡乱扭动的人压制在身下，说话的气息近的就像是在接吻 “没有Alpha忍受得了”

“唔、嗯…” Taka因为Toru的动作身体更加饥渴，身体的每一部分都在渴望着身上的男人狠狠的占有自己，可他突然又想推开他…单纯的被欲望支配就这样上床，没有感情的做爱…他接受不了

“Taka，听话” Toru伸出舌头舔试着身下人的锁骨，细细的亲吻，手延着腰抚摸，顺道把衣服往上推，满意的看着Taka颤抖的样子

“不要…嗯、” Taka挣扎了起来，他不想跟Toru做爱，如果这个男人对他一点感觉都没有

“不要？Taka…你要的” Toru淡淡的笑着把Taka剥的一干二净，这人因为情欲身体都泛着粉色，勾引起人不得了

“我不要…呜…嗯、” Taka推着在自己胸前不断吸吮肆虐的男人，无奈身体沉沦在快感下力气都使不上来，想着就哭了起来，是很丢脸，但出乎意料的是…Toru竟然停下动作“Toru…”

“Taka，为什么不要？” 手指轻轻抹去刚落下的泪珠，他盯着Taka等待答案

“Toru…” Taka看着身上的男人，虽然他几乎都是面无表情，但不知道为什么好像就是感觉得到他的温柔 “为什么要跟我做？”

大概是这人问得过于直白，Toru有点惊讶，愣了几秒，身下人充满水气的眼睛盯着自己，近乎渴求，祈祷他说出来的话是他所想

“Taka，我没想过你是Omega”

“Toru！你是不是因为我、我的信息素才跟我做！”Taka受不了Toru还要铺陈个多久！他受不了了，他只想知道Toru到底在想什么

“不是” Toru低头吻住有些着急的Omega，猫唇翘了起来 “你喜欢我，嗯？”

“嗯……” Taka扭了扭，他在耳边低沉的声音搔痒着他每吋肌肤，话都要说不好

“我身边多少花枝招展的Omega，你看过我跟谁做了？” Toru笑着把身下人的腿大大分开，藏在臀缝里的小洞暴露在有些凉的空气里，一张一合的，因为发情期的缘故已经湿得不成样

一只手指轻易的就进去那里，可终究还是第一次，他手指被紧紧的包住，肠壁的肉反应热情，他看着Taka忘情的闷哼几声，随意的抽插了几下就又放进两根手指

“啊、太突然了！” Taka惊呼了声，手扶住Toru的肩膀，他理当好好思考方才这人的话，但快感涌上，他什么都想不了

“不会” 手指在里头技巧的变换角度，抽插按压，后穴的液体分泌也多了起来，延着手指流出，Toru整只手都变得湿淋淋 “很舒服吧”

“够了…啊…不要这个了” Taka推了推Toru，这种不快不慢的速度他已经受不了，欲望根本没有办法被满足，隔靴搔痒痛苦的要命，尤其是这个狂妄的信息素不断侵入自己的感官，一切都不够

Alpha看着身下的Omega已经有些失去意识，也不再逗弄他，抽出手指的时候还感受得到肠臂的纠缠，再也等不及的把裤子拉链拉下，没等那人反应过来就插了进去

“啊、啊…嗯………Toru” Taka仰头呻吟了出来，手搂上Toru的颈脖，那人的东西深深埋在自己里面，感受特别清晰，一直的空虚瞬间被填满，被撑开的感觉有点不适，又满足的爽到不行

“Taka，你好紧” Toru笑着在那人锁骨上狠狠吸了几下，看着上头明显的红痕满意的再堵住他的嘴，把自己的东西抽了出来，再狠狠的撞进去，每一下都顶到最深处，Taka张着嘴呻吟，偏偏坏心的Alpha缠着自己的舌头，唾液延着嘴角流出来，浪荡淫靡

下身撞在一起的声音充斥房间，淫液在分开时顺着臀部流下，Toru第一次和Omega结合，他自己都觉得有点让人失去控制，手指再次缠上挺立的红点，他想不通，男人的这里怎么能这么诱人？大概是不满足，嘴唇贴上那处时感受到那人战栗，轻咬拉扯的时候又明显感受到他后处缩紧

“Taka，这里很敏感吗？” Toru嘴唇贴着那儿说话，Taka只管张着嘴呻吟，点头又摇头

“别咬…啊、” Taka不自觉挺着腰迎合Toru，那个又长又硬的东西顶到里面特别舒服 “啊…啊、”

Toru看着Taka因为情欲通红的脸，主唱呻吟起来也是特别动人，微微上扬的尾音就像在勾引自己，又甜又腻，但是他喜欢，而且他保证以后不会让其他第二个人有机会听到

又狠狠的顶撞了几下，几乎是瞬间，在撞上那一点的时候，Omega反应激烈，抬起腰射了出来，后穴吸紧了那个粗大的东西，之后脱力的摊在床上，白色的液体沾在两人腹部，Toru觉得这人高潮的样子特别美，伸手把垂在眼前的浏海往后拨，没让他多休息，把人转过身压住又是继续猛烈的侵犯

Taka翘着屁股，这样的姿势是进的特别深，才刚高潮完敏感的不行，双腿跪在床上止不住颤抖，身后的男人一下一下抚摸着自己的肩膀，背部，到浑圆的臀尖

“这么瘦小的，这里怎么肉这么嫩？” Toru随着话拍了下白嫩的屁股，好像是对和臀肉撞击的感觉上了瘾，一下一下恶意的撞上那处，手揉弄着那里软嫩的肉，再把臀瓣分开，被侵犯著的地方表露无遗，抽出时翻出的嫩肉诱使Alpha更大力的抽插

“啊…啊……不要了…呜、哈…” Taka受不住的想往前爬，可Toru一下把人捞回来，手伸到前面握住那个刚泄过的肉茎，这才一会儿又直直的挺着

“Taka…好骚” Toru更加用力的往里头插，擦过敏感点时都能感受到Taka一下一下的颤抖，在撞上半开的生殖腔时，是没多想就往里头顶，和肉壁的感觉不同，又更紧了些，想到射进这儿就能让自家小主唱怀上自己的孩子，Alpha笑着每下都狠狠抽出，再用力撞入

Taka不知道怎么突然爽成这样，抑制不住呻吟，手指紧紧掐着床单，后面被顶开的感觉太过陌生，让人害怕又忍不住渴望更多

“Taka，射在这里…你就会有我的孩子” Toru贴在那人耳边说话，感受到他一瞬间的僵硬，接着就是没什么作用的反抗

“啊、啊…不行…不行怀孕…哈…” Taka摇着头，可身后的人握着自己的腰用力的侵犯那处，怎么也躲不了

几乎是要哭了出来，感觉后穴都肿了起来有点麻，可里头还是对进进出出的动作敏感的不行 “呜……不行了、Toru…啊…不行了…”

“乖” Toru亲了亲Omega的后颈，一阵猛烈的进攻，在最后一刻咬上凸起的腺体，他终究没有射进生殖腔，虽然他很想把这个诱人的Omega占为己有

“啊、” Taka也射了出来，无力的倒在床上，眯着眼喘气，一脸被操到失神的样子

Toru也躺到床上把累坏的人搂住，那人的脸贴着自己的颈窝，呼的气打在胸口，每个动作都是诱惑

“Toru…哈…” Taka蹭了蹭又往他怀里缩 “你为什么…跟我做？”

短暂标记让Omega的味道开始变化，融合了Toru的，Taka很喜欢

没想到这个小Omega还在纠结这个问题，Toru低头吻了吻他的额头 “下次完全标记你好吗？”

怀里的人抬起头，还充满水气的眼睛朝着他眨了眨，一副状况外

“我要你是我一个人的Omega” Toru笑着把他抱紧 “喜欢你，很久了”

想当初还愁着两个Alpha怎么在一起呢…

-END


End file.
